Stupid Valentine's
by BLAYNK
Summary: Jin can't decide what to get Roma for Valentine's, so he settles for something he's never said. Ryoma thinks Jin better be thankful, she hated owing Monkey King Favors. Fem!RyomaXJin cause this pairing needs more love. Happy Valentine's Day!


What was the point in this stupid holiday? It made absolutely no sense to him, but he supposed he should do something for his tiny girlfriend—he knew that she was only in the festive spirit so she could snag chocolate from any deadbeat guy at her school—after all she had been hinting at _something_. Whatever that something was he wasn't too sure, he wasn't the lovey-dovey type of guy. He didn't show her he cared in any particular way except buying her dinner every now and then—actually paid for by his mom _still_—and she didn't seem to mind.

He thought back to the past few years at Valentine's, she had been fine with a hug or kiss in public, but now that she was out of high school—_finally_—he wanted to do something special. He wasn't going to bring her out; she ate way too much for that. Nor was he going to spend a bunch of money—that he didn't have—on her.

He didn't know what to get her, he was stumped. She was possibly the easiest girl to buy for and he had no clue what to get her. She wasn't the romantic type—obviously since she's dated him since her first year in middle school and his last. She didn't like expensive things—unless it was for Karupin or Tennis. Thinking about her favourite things he listed them; Karupin, Tennis, and Ponta were definitely at the top, Sleep and Grades were next, and sadly he was after all that. At least he was pretty sure he rated that low.

Maybe make her dinner? No, that would end horribly, besides she said she'd bring something home for them—which her classes ended in an hour so he better hurry up. "Fuck." He banged his head against the tiny table in their kitchen/dining room/bedroom.

It then occurred to him what he could get her—and it didn't cost anything at all. God was he a deadbeat boyfriend, but better late than never right?

Ryoma sighed and set a bag down on the floor beside her apartment door before taking her key out and unlocking the door and grabbing the bag again before walking in. She was tired and hungry, the only plus side to today was all the chocolate she had gotten—oh and that she had managed to get the new sports car for her boyfriend, that was a pain in the ass to get; he better be grateful too, she hated owing Monkey King favors.

"I'm home!" Slamming the door she kicked off her shoes and walked into the open space to see the table set—nicely. A red table cloth spread across the table with a new candle—Ponta scented—and plates—was that her vintage red wine sitting in a chill box?

"Hey, babe." Jin came towards her and hugged her taking the bags from her and taking them to the counter. "I wasn't sure what you were getting for dinner, so I just set plates just in case."

"Did you do this for me?" She looked expressionlessly at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who the hell else would I do it for?" A meow from down the short hall made them turn towards the Himalayan cat looking at her master hopefully. "She's been waiting for you all day."

"Hm." Ryoma sighed and went over to her cat. "Have you been good for Daddy?" Jin had gotten that nick name when Karupin had immediately taken a liken to him—which hardly ever happened to anyone.

"No. She insisted on dragging the table cloth off the table for twenty minutes before I got her distracted with milk." Arms wrapped around her waist as she turned around. "your cat's a pain in the ass."

"So's your lack of a job." Going on tip toes Ryoma kissed him softly. "This was really sweet of you."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Jin walked her over to the table and sat her down, pushing in her chair. "Today's special, that's the only reason that I'm doing this."

"I wouldn't dream of this. If I wanted to be treated like pathetic female I would've dated someone who has manners." A small smirk worked its way to her lips and Jin grabbed the bags and opened them, bring the food to the table and arranging it all so it'd fit without falling off the edge.

"American food?" He felt a small smile work its way to his face as he looked at the contents of the expensive food from an elite restaurant.

"I know you like it. Now sit, I'm hungry as hell." She pointed to the seat across for her as Jin lit the candle.

"Brat." Ryoma stuck her tongue out at the comment.

Dinner went by quickly as she told him of her day, and he told her of his. After dinner they cleaned up in a comfortable silence and sat down of their sofa, relaxing comfortably.

"Do you want your gift now?" Ryoma poked her boyfriends side with her foot from the opposite side of the couch as she took the tiny package out of her pocket.

"Depends, can I give you yours first?" Jin grabbed her tiny feet and ran his calloused finger across the underside of her toes gently.

"Sure." Ryoma curled her toes at the feeling of his fingers on the pads of her toes. Watching Jin pull out an envelope and hand it to her, she wriggled her foot out of his one hand and sat up. Opening the pristine white paper she found a note, with the sweetest words written in his—surprisingly neat—handwriting. _I love you. _"Jin…" Her eyes watered as she threw herself at the surprised man and cried into his chest. "I love you too."

"I wasn't sure what else to get you." He coddled her to his chest and shifted so she wasn't cutting off his circulation. "And I realized I've never really told you exactly how I feel about you."

"This is _so_ sweet." She kissed him chastely and shoved the little box into his hand. "Thank you Jin."

"Anytime Baby." He tugged the pink and red ribbons lose and opened the box to find a key inside. "What's this?"

"A key to your new car." At his stunned look Ryoma laughed. "The old one my dad gave us is getting _too_ old. Besides, I admittedly needed a little help at getting this particular car. I hope you like it."

"Is it…here?" Jin looked down at his girlfriend curiously.

"Where else would it be?" Ryoma stood and walked to the door to put on her shoes. "You coming?"

"Yes." Jin stood and followed his girlfriend. Once they got outside, Ryoma pulled him into the Parking Garage. In their spot was a 2012 Ferrari F70 in red. "Are you serious? This doesn't come out for a year!" Jin stared at his girlfriend in disbelief. "How…?"

"You're forgetting I have friends in high places." Plus a few places she'd never mention to Jin. Too many fights with gangs in high school had almost gotten Jin killed, but because of Ryoma's…uh..connections, everything had lucky been fine.

"I think I love you even more now." Jin turned to Ryoma and in a very uncharacteristic way picked her up and spun her around while giving her butterfly kisses. "Thank you."

Before Ryoma could say anything Jin opened the drivers side door—setting the alarm off before Ryoma pressed a button to turn it off—and dragging Ryoma into the car and slamming the door closed. "What are you doing?" She was glad the she was pressed up tightly to Jin's chest—stirring wheels did not make great back rests.

"Can't you tell? I'm christening the new car. With your help of course, can't do it very well by myself." Jin thrust up into Ryoma's hips, causing his fastly growing erection to rub against Ryoma's clothed core.

"I see." Leaning in to kiss her boyfriend Ryoma smiled. This valentine's was definitely her favourite.


End file.
